Mirumo, 2 yrs after
by minami-chan9
Summary: Uhh... Its a Mirumo fanfic after 2 yrs of being separated!Rated T for some languagePls. review!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: I don't own ANYTHING from this fan fiction for your information. (Sweat drop)

**Author's Notes**: Finally! Chap. 1 of the fanfic I last promised in my previous Mirumo fanfic is here! Enjoy!

---------------------

**Introduction**

_Mirumo: Yo Katie! It's Naruto-san!_

_Naruto: Katie-san!! Hiya!!_

_Katie: Hi!!_

_Naruto began laughing at Katie_

_Katie: What's wrong Naruto-san?_

_Inner Katie: WHY ARE YOU LAUGHING AT ME SO SUDDEN HUH NARUTO!?! YOTCHA!!_

_Naruto pointed at Katie's hair to see a frog…3…2…1…Katie began screaming and running back and forth_

_Katie: Aiyah!! Get it off Get it off Get it off!! Naruto-san!! Taskete!!_

_Naruto: Sure!_

_Naruto summoned another frog… Making Katie scream more_

_Katie: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaah!!!_

_Katie stopped running back and forth and she lowered her head… Shining eyes begin to appear at Katie's face_

_Inner Katie: NA-RU-TO-SAN!!!!!!!! Your sorry ass will be kicked right now!!_

_Katie smiled nervously at Naruto, Naruto saw so he was wondering…_

_Katie: Naruto-san?_

_Katie went near to Naruto_

_Naruto: N-Nani, Katie-san?_

_Katie punched Naruto making him fly up in the sky_

_Katie: AIYAH!! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU DID THAT NARUTO-SAN!!! AFTER I WAS REALLY ADMIRING YOU EVER SINCE YOU FIRST APPEARED!!! YOTCHA!!!_

_Mirumo seeing what happened thus, called Katie to regain her senses_

_Mirumo: Katie, introduction?_

_Katie: Aiyah! Almost forgot… Miina, welcome to the next fanfic by me! Now, the first keyword is!!!_

_Mirumo and Katie: MI!!_

_Kakashi poofs beside Katie and Mirumo. Katie saw Kakashi-sensei and her eyes became all hearts._

_Katie: I-Its… K-KAKASHI-SENSEI!!!_

_Kakashi: Yo._

_Katie: KAKASHI-SENSEI!!!!!!!!_

_Katie ends up chasing Kakashi._

**End of Introduction**

---------------------

**Chapter 1: 2 yrs. after being separated… Dylan! I'm coming back!**

Scene begins at the ship, where Katie and Mirumo are at the docks. Katie grabs her locket from her chest, and started opening it. It revealed young her and a young childhood friend of hers… She was playing the piano… Mirumo and another muglox were with them.

Mirumo: Katie… Don't worry, were finally going home…

(A profile of Mirumo after 2 years.)

- Mirumo hasn't changed… But... his addiction to chocolate hasn't changed a bit… His attitude is changing since the last 2 years together with Katie. Now, his favorite chocolate is Kumo! Cho.

Katie closed her locket and stared at Mirumo.

Katie: Wakaru Mirumo… Demo… I'm really excited… It's been 2 years… ne?

(A profile of Katie after 2 years.)

- Katie now looks different than how she was when she was 11… Her hairstyle even seemed to approved, still the same pigtail style from before, but this time it was lowered. She developed an inner self over the past 2 years… It's all because of Mirumo. But, she's been trained when she was in the other country by her father. Her father had taught her everything she needs to know. But… There was one thing he couldn't control… Her temper… Her temper makes things she hits more destructively and effective. Thus, being scared of that temper.

Mirumo: Sou desu ne… But don't forget to give Kumo! Cho!

Katie sweat dropped

Katie: As my predictions came, you're asking again…

Katie sighed… Her inner self appeared…

Inner Katie: Kuso!! I can't believe you Mirumo! Are you trying to waste my allowance huh?! I won't forgive you!! Yotcha!

Her inner self disappeared… Scene changes to Dylan's room, Rima seems to be there staring at Dylan's phone… But no one seems to be answering… Dylan is seen at his bed also staring at his phone… Waiting for some good news… Suddenly, the phone rang; Dylan quickly sat up and answered.

Dylan: Hello? Dylan speaking.

(A profile of Dylan after 2 years.)

- Dylan seemed to improved as well over the past 2 years. He's been collecting books ever since and kept reading. He got taller than before. His hair hasn't improved much. Just getting longer as time passes by.

(On the phone.)

Voice: Dylan… It's me… Just informing you that were coming back… I can't wait to see you…! Dylan…

No one was now on the phone…

Dylan: Katie?! Katie!

He placed down the phone…

Rima: What is it Dylan dear? Is something the matter?

Dylan: Iie, It's just that… Katie…

Rima gasps… and was smiling

Dylan: Katie is finally coming home Rima!!

He said this proudly. Thus, he leaves his house in the care of his mom. He head towards the port. Scene cuts to Katie back at the docks; the wind was blowing her hair while she was thinking of something… Then, Mirumo shouted.

Mirumo: KATIE! OUR HOMETOWN!!

Katie was looking in front of her, and was smiling to see her hometown. Her mom then walked towards her and said.

Katie's Mom: It's been a long time since we've been here ne Katie?

Katie nodded in agreement.

Katie: Sou desu ne… (Dylan… I can't wait… You'll see how much I improved for the last 2 years!)

Scene changes at the port, where Dylan and Rima are. His mom was behind him, Dylan turned towards her.

Dylan: Okasan? I thought you were---

Dylan's Mom: Never mind that… Besides, I want to talk to Katie's mom about something important when she gets back.

After waiting for 20 mins. A ship was seen, Dylan and his mom was happy to see. Rima then was saying.

Rima: Dylan, its Katie and Mirumo! Along with her mother!

Dylan nodded in agreement. When the ship landed, Dylan and his mom quickly ran near the ship. When Katie and her mom went down the stairs, they both paused and felt the breeze that's been blowing. Dylan was shocked to see Katie. Katie also saw Dylan, and was happy to see him once more.

Katie: Dylan…

Dylan: Katie…

Camera focuses on their mouths as they smiled. The wind was blowing their hair… Mirumo and Rima were even relieved. Well, not really for Mirumo… Only a little…

Rima: Mirumo-sama…

Mirumo: HN.

He looked away from Rima.

**END OF CHAPTER 1**

**Author's notes: **Sorry if it's short, I'll promise to update and all! Please give reviews too!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer**: I don't own ANYTHING from this fan fiction for your information. (Sweat drop)

**Author's Notes**: Finally! Chap. 2 of the fanfic in my Mirumo fanfic is here! Enjoy!

---------------------

**Introduction**

_**Rima: Katie no sasuribuja ne Dylan?**_

_**Dylan agreed.**_

_**Dylan: It's been long since we've seen Katie-chan... You think that she's improved?**_

_**Rima: Of course! I mean, look how much she has grown!**_

_**Dylan closes his book.**_

_**Dylan: Sa, let's give out the next present keyword!**_

_**Rima: Okay!**_

_**Rima punched the wall. Dylan kind of sweat dropped.**_

_**Dylan and Rima: Next keyword is… RU!**_

**End of Introduction**

---------------------

**Chapter 2: Welcome new friend! Katie's cousin!**

Dylan was shocked to see Katie. Katie also saw Dylan, and was happy to see him once more.

Katie: Dylan…

Dylan: Katie…

Camera focuses on their mouths as they smiled. The wind was blowing their hair… Mirumo and Rima were even relieved. Well, not really for Mirumo… Only a little…

Rima: Mirumo-sama…

Mirumo: HN.

He looked away from Rima. Katie's mom was beside her and whispered.

Katie's Mom: Now Katie dear, I have to talk to Dylan's mother for a while. Is it ok if you take care of your cousin?

She looked to where Katie's cousin was and said.

Katie's Mom: Now dearie, make sure you follow Katie okay?

Cousin: O-Okay…

Katie's mom went towards Dylan's mom, and she whispered and they started talking.

Dylan's mom: Dylan, be good okay? We'll be going now!

Dylan: Ok.

Dylan turned towards Katie and walked towards her.

Katie: Sasuribujana, Dylan…

She smiled.

Dylan: Yeah, it's been long… How was it?

Katie: It's… hmm… how should I say? Fine?

Dylan noticed someone was beside Katie.

Dylan: Who's that Katie?

She looked down to where her cousin is and said.

Katie: Oh? Her? She's my cousin.

Dylan went near Katie's cousin and knelt down and said.

Dylan: Konnichiwa, what's your name?

Cousin: N-Nina… N-Nina M-Minami…

She hid herself Dylan stood up and faced to Katie.

Dylan: Is she shy?

Katie: Iie, actually, she's only like this to new people…

She went closer to Dylan's ear and whispered.

Katie: She even almost broke Mirumo's mug.

She giggled and faced to Rima.

Katie: Ne Rima, It's been long since we've seen each other hm?

Rima: Hai.

Dylan: Ok, since you're finally back, where do you want to go?

Katie blushed and when Nina saw this, she thought to herself.

_Nina: I-Is s-she… shy too? But… I thought she's all fun…_

Katie finally thought of where to go first.

Katie: Ah! Why not we go to my sensei? Besides, I want to see her again.

So, they went to the piano shop from where Katie used to practice, and when they arrived… Scene changes to Katie opening the door. Her teacher heard the bell and turned around.

Sensei: Oh, come in.

Katie: Sensei! Konnichiwa! It's been quite a long time ne?

When her teacher heard about this, she smiled and stood up.

Sensei: Katie… Well if isn't Katie!

Her eyes were staring at Dylan and Katie's cousin.

Sensei: Oh? Dylan is here?

She giggled. Katie was roaming around along with her cousin.

Nina: Katie-oneechan?

Katie: What is it Nina?

Nina: It's… about…

Katie: Dylan? Is something wrong?

Mirumo flew to the piano and Rima… she kinda followed.

Mirumo: It's kinda nostalgic… This piano…

Rima agreed.

Rima: This was the piano that Katie and Dylan used to sit down on… before you guys left…

Scene changes to Katie's and Dylan's mom who were in a restaurant.

Dylan's mom: Now you haven't forgotten have you?

Katie's mom: Of course, it's a tradition of our ancestors.

Dylan's mom: Okay, so… when can we tell them?

Katie's mom: Until the time is right. We have to follow the tradition when they get married.

Dylan's mom and Katie's mom continued talking. Scene changes back at the piano shop, Katie sat down beside Dylan in the piano.

Sensei: So Katie, how was your trip?

Katie: Fine sensei, but… my dad really trained me and so somehow I kinda liked being trained…

Sensei: Of course, training is important if you want to improve more. Why not play the piano for old times?

Katie: Haha, yeah, maybe I should.

Katie prepared to play the piano, and so, she started playing it. Dylan and the muglox thought to themselves.

Dylan: This sound is so nostalgic…

Rima: Oh I just love this tune! It's really been a long time since I last heard it.

Mirumo: Hm…. Reminds me of Kumo! Cho!

While Katie was playing the piano, she also thought to herself.

Katie: I wonder why our moms need to talk to each other. It's really quite strange… Oh well…

-Black screen-

----

Miina-san, Sumimasen if it's kinda short! But at least review ne!


End file.
